The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly relates to supporting low latency application at the edge of wireless communication networks.
Demand for wireless services is increasing rapidly as evident by the tremendous growth in recent years in smart mobile phones. This explosive growth in data traffic and its bandwidth requirements have already saturated the current generation of cellular networks and will continue to pose a major bandwidth challenge for next generation of cellular networks. Thus, while next generation networks will have greater capacity than current networks, they will carry significantly larger data traffic over both the radio and the backhaul links.